Meute
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: Après la compétition inter-camp, Neil demande à Nicki d'expliquer son affinité avec les loups.


Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "loup" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

* * *

\- Tu ne serais pas à moitié louve ? » demanda Neil après la compétition inter-camp.

\- Pas que je sache. Mais je voudrais bien ! » répondit Nicki, d'un air enthousiaste.

La fillette aux cheveux verts s'empressa d'illustrer ses propos en mordant à même le steak haché fade sur son plateau-repas avec un grognement sonore. Les campeurs du camp Campbell, après avoir remporté la compétition, et accessoirement le droit de ne pas avoir à rejoindre les Wood Scouts, s'étaient tous laissés tomber sur les bancs du réfectoire pour manger leur dîner, plus ou moins de bon cœur. Neil, Max et Nicki ne faisaient pas exception, quoi que le petit scientifique en herbe soit encore trop stupéfait par la performance de leur amie pour vraiment se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Max devait avouer qu'il l'enviait, ce n'était pas meilleur que d'habitude.

\- Je veux dire, je t'ai vu faire des trucs dingues ici, Nicki, » reprit Neil. « Et non pas que j'ai oublié la démonstration de Harrison, l'autre jour, mais comment est-ce que tu as réussi à te faire comprendre de ce loup en seulement cinq secondes ? Il faut des années aux spécialistes animaliers pour déchiffrer leur comportement !

\- Oh, j'ai un peu triché, » admis la fillette, la bouche pleine. Elle avala pratiquement sans mâcher et fit un grand sourire à son ami. « Ce loup est un de mes potes, il traîne autour du camp de temps en temps et je vais jouer avec lui quand je n'ai rien à faire.

\- Tu joues avec un loup ?

\- Des loups, en fait. Il a sa meute aussi, mais l'alpha est coriace, je suis pas encore arrivée à me faire respecter. » Et devant l'air abasourdi du garçon aux cheveux bouclés : « Quoi ? Tu croyais que je plaisantais quand je disais que je voulais me faire élever par des loups ?

\- Ne me rappelle pas cette journée-là, merci, » grogna Max en remuant son couteau dans sa purée.

Neil l'ignora. « Non, mais je croyais que tu n'y arriverais pas ! Dompter un loup, c'est une chose, mais une meute de loups, Nicki ! Même Harrison ne me ferait pas croire ça !

\- C'est un défi ?! » s'écria Nicki, le visage fendu d'un large sourire. « J'adore les défis ! Vous deux, moi, cette nuit, meute, yeeha ! »

Et à la nuit tombée…

\- Nicki, laisse tomber… » la supplia Neil. « Ça m'est égal de voir ta stupide meute, il fait nuit et ces bois me rappellent un peu trop vivement notre aventure sur Spooky Island.

Ils n'étaient que deux, Max ayant catégoriquement refusé de sortir de la tente avant le matin et sa tasse de café noir. Neil tremblait de tous ses membres, mais Nicki le trainait littéralement dans la terre en direction de l'endroit où elle affirmait pouvoir retrouver la meute.

\- Je m'en fiche, on va s'éclater, tu vas voir ! »

Ils retrouvèrent la meute, comme Nicki l'avait prévu. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était que Neil ne s'éclata pas du tout lorsque l'un des loups lui sauta-dessus pour lui mordre le mollet. Il hurla et empoigna l'objet le plus proche, à savoir une pierre, pour frapper le loup avec. Bien sûr, c'est plus efficace lorsqu'on a pas des muscles aussi mous que la cervelle des campeurs après un passage dans le sauna de Daniel – mais chut, ça n'est pas encore arrivé dans le contexte spatio-temporel.

On revient à l'histoire.

Nicki sauta sur le loup qui attaquait son ami en aboyant de toutes ses forces, mordant et griffant la peau velue de l'animal. Ce dernier finit par lâcher prise et alla se réfugier, la queue entre les jambes, derrière un autre loup, plus gros que les autres. Ce dernier aboya quelque chose à Nicki qui rétorqua vivement, si vivement en fait que les loup se contentèrent de reculer dans les sous-bois en lui grognant dessus.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Nicki aida Neil à se releva. Le jeune garçon la regarda comme si elle venait de soulever une montagne pour s'en servir de presse-papier. « Comment… Comment t'as… ?

\- Eh, ils voulaient que je te tues pour prouver ma valeur en tant que chasseresse. Je leur ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Par contre, ça va pas être de la tarte d'entrer dans leur meute après ça.

\- Ah, euh… Désolé ? » s'excusa Neil, et Nicki lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

\- Le soit pas. Toi, tu fais partie de _ma_ meute, gros nigaud ! »


End file.
